Happy Birthday, Luce!
by KurisuteInn
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday! But, the birthday girl isn't so happy on her birthday. What happens to her? And what will she do? Someone has a surprise for her, and it just may be the best present ever for Lucy. Who is the lucky person who helps her? Romance/Family. One-Shot


**one-shottt~ inspired by ... dun dun dun, today is Lucy's birthday~! R&R!**

* * *

******Lucy's POV:**

_July 1, X777_

_I don't think anyone would remember. Today is my birthday... Happy birthday to me... Heh... You're the only one who remembers, Mama. Not the maids or the butlers. Not even Papa... Mama, why did you leave me? I know your up in the clouds somewhere, I know you're there. Mama, I miss you. I know if you were still here, you would be the first person to greet me. As an only child, you didn't spoil me, but you gave me the greatest gift of all. Mama, you gave me attention. Before you passed, all your thoughts would be on me. Not anyone else, Mama. Only you. Mama, I wish you the best in the sky. If I get a chance to see you again, that will be the best gift for my 11th birthday. Mama, thank you._

Love your daughter, Lucy.

. . . . 

**Natsu's POV: **

I ran into the guild hoping I would find Lucy. Today's her birthday, and I couldn't think of ANYTHING better than what** I **got her.

"Luce!" I called into the guild when I ran in the velvet doors.

Everyone in the guild looked at me; the same way they would always look at me when I did something stupid.

And I realized that I fucked up.

I looked at the bar, with Mirajane in the back of the bar, with Lucy sitting at the bar with her head down, arms crossed in front of her head with her silky blond hair falling down her head. There was vibe in the air just telling me not to bother her, but I did; when I entered into the guild.

After a moment of silence, everyone had gotten back to their old ways, laughing and being cheerful, drunk and all. I noticed everyone just being ... them. Not even knowing that it is Lucy's birthday. Am I the only one who remembers? Ugh, and they're the ones always calling me the idiot. I'm pretty sure they know, they were just telling me that they were gonna greet Lucy today!

"Luce?" I asked and sat beside her in one of the bar chairs. She looked up at me, and she was a mess. The front of her hair was frizzed up and her eyes had the black rings that I always have when I have motion-sickness. Her eyes had a scary feel to it. She was squinting at me for a long and hard time. Her mouth didn't have that usual grin that was always shown through every moment; whether it was either a good or bad moment. I looked at Mira, who shook her head signaling me not to bother her.

_Well, fuck that! If Luce is sad, then I'm gonna cheer her up. If she's happy, I'm gonna make her even more happy. Luce is mine. No one is going to hurt her, especially on her birthday. _

She finally opened her mouth. "Go away." Her voice sounded raspy at the same time, there was a tiny amount of fear in her words. I could tell, someone hurt her.

"Who hurt you." I asked her. I didn't shudder, but she looked at me her eyes having hope. But then that feeling went away and she shook her head. "No, Natsu." She told me. "I'm not letting you get involved."

That made me stand up. I looked down at her blond head and spoke up and bit more. "Who. Hurt. You." I asked again.

"Go away, Natsu." She commanded.

"Lucy, if you don't tell me right now, I will go on a fucking rampage." I spoke. By this time, the whole guild was looking at me. No one would dare to speak when I'm like this. The ground shook as I stomped on the floor. I waited for Lucy's answer. "No, Natsu. I won't tell you."

My eyes fired up, and little bits of fire formed on my fingertips. I heard guild members talking, but I didn't even dare just to listen. My eyes were focused on Lucy, and only Lucy. My grin soon turned into a mean frown and I was ready to stomp out the guild.

"Natsu, don't!" I heard Lucy scream.

I stopped at the door, and turned around to look at Lucy. She stood high and tall next to the bar seat with her hands in fists which were set at her sides. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open. She looked at the ground. I saw her bite her lip, like she was holding something back at me.

"Lucy. You know goddamn well that I would hurt anyone who hurts you. So Luce, whether you like it or not, I'm doing this for you. And you wanna know the fucking reason? It's because I'm in love with you that I can't hold back. Lucy, I don't care if you reject me or not, but I know goddamn well that I will not hold back. And I am not fucking sorry that I am in love with you. I make dumbass decisions because I'm in love with you. I'm sorry, Luce, and I know that I'm not sorry that I'm going to beat up whoever ruined your birthday."

I ran out the guild and as I ran, I heard Lucy. Her voice it wandered off as she started out to say "I'm in love with you, too..."

* * *

I ran and ran and ran as fast I could.

I could feel my heart beating so fast, I ran all the way to my home. When I entered, it was a big mess, so I tried to find a small space where I could squeeze my ass into something so I could think.

_Lucy loves me! She really does love me! Wait... Aw, damn, I confessed to her infront of the guild, oh fuck my life! Well, I did needed to say it eventually. I guess I need to apologize to her for cursing at her.. But she didn't even tell me! Ugh! _

I went outside and started to punch one of the trees.

"FUCK. MY. MOTHERFUCKING. LIFE. WHOEVER. THE. FUCK. HURT. MY. LUCE. IS. GOING. TO. GET. HURT." I punched the trees as kept on saying word after word. I finally punched through the whole tree and it fell down. The only part that was there was the stump. I sat on it, and I stretched my arms out so they could hold my head down. I put my elbows down to my thighs and used my hands to hold my head. I looked down and just stared at the ground until I heard a small voice.

"Natsu?" I heard Lucy's voice and I looked up. She was standing there, but keeping a distance because of the broken tree.

"It's alright, you could come here." I say. She comes closer, but I notice there isn't anywhere she could sit at. She stands before me, and I offer her to let her sit on my lap. She sits down but sideways.

I blush and look away, but she brings my face to look at her. "Natsu... I'm sorry for not being honest earlier... But I was sad because some years ago, my mom had died before my birthday. So I wrote a letter to her in that certain year. I thought it was completely gone, but then last night I had a dream of that moment happening. It made me think of the last time I saw my mother and that's why I felt so sad..."

"Oh wait!" I smile. "I have the perfect gift for you for your birthday. I was gonna give it earlier, but then you were mad and that shit went down but anyways... Just wait here." I picked her up and got up myself. Then I sat her down on the stump and ran into my house. "Where is it, where is it?" I rummaged through my sea of trash and clothes and I finally found it. "Luce, Luce!" I ran out the door and went over to Luce and squatted down so I wouldn't be taller than her.

"Here." I handed her a key.

"What is this?" She asked me.

"It's a Celestial key! It shows the past, present, and future. Or even what's happening in the heavens." I told her. "I got it from a Celestial Spirit Wizard I met when I was on my journey looking for Igneel."

"N-Natsu... So you mean I could see my parents?" She asked me.

"Yeah! Just open the gate." I said with a grin.

"Okay... Uhh, Open! Key to the Taimu! Kumiko!" She said. A clock appeared, it was yellow and gray at the sides. The handles and numbers were black, and the background was yellow. There was a greenish lizard at the top of the clock, and it said Tuatara on it. The so-called 'Tuatara' spoke.

"Where do you want to go, hm? The past, or the unspoken future? Or even upon the heavens above us?"

"Um... I would like to go to the heavens." Lucy spoke.

"Hold on to the boy, and we'll go."

She held my hand, firmly, and I knew she wasn't going to let go. We then we stretched out and we were sent up.

We arrived at a lightly colored place, it was gold everywhere. I looked at Lucy, and her eyes were in shock. She ran, and I watched her run to her parents. I just smiled. _She got what she wanted... _

"Remember, boy." Tuatara spoke. "Only five minutes."

I nodded, then went over to Lucy. "Only five minutes, Lucy."

"Okay, okay.." She said with tears in her eyes. "Natsu, come here and meet my mom!" She exclaimed.

I walked over and her mom greeted me. "Oh? So this is the Natsu that you've always been telling me about in your letters?" Her mom asked Lucy.

"Haha, yeah..." She answered.

I shook hands with her mom. "Mrs. Heartfilia? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it? Oh, and call me Layla." She said.

"May I have your daughter's blessing?" I asked firmly.

"What? Natsu!" Lucy yelled at me.

"Not like marrying, being your boyfriend." I told Lucy.

Mrs. Heartfilia laughed, "I would love to have you as my daughter's boyfriend." She went close to my ear, "I give you the chance to propose to her when your ready."

I grinned, and the two began to talk. Before we knew it, 4 minutes have passed by.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Heartfilia!" I spoke.

"Please, call me Mom." She winked at me and smiled.

"Mom!" Lucy said. She hugged her. "I love you, Mom..." She spoke.

"I love you too, Lucy. But it's almost time. Remember, don't forget me." Her mom told her.

"I won't... Bye, Mom!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. But by that time, we were back on Earth.

Lucy looked at me and cried. I hugged her and patted her on the back.

The clock and Tuatara went back to the Celestial World, and I had the key in my hand.

_I have to return it.. _

I let go of Lucy and looked at her. "Happy birthday, Luce." I said to her.

"Thank you, Natsu." She answered back. I took her by her hand and we just walked throughout the trees going back into the city. She stopped for a second, and looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, I leaned in and kissed her.

"I already know what you were going to say, Luce!" I tell her.

I see her smile and we continue walking.

And I know I'm weird, but just faintly, I could hear her mom's voice. "Good luck, son."

I grin and look up at the sky and I scream very loudly, "THANKS MOM!"

She looks at me weirdly. "What's wrong with you?" She asks me.

"Nothing..." I grin. "So we're a thing now, right?" I ask.

"Right~" She says.

I chuckle, "Happy birthday, Luce."

"Thanks, babe~" She says, and tip-toes up to give me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Like it? Idkkk, I just felt like writing (x this will be posted on dA, so if you have one, pls watch me~! updates will posted there. name : FairyTailLover01. thanks for reading, review pls~~! **


End file.
